Where not on earth?
by teendanni13
Summary: Danny, his classmates and his parents are stuck in the ghost zone as Danny helps them and struggles to keep his secret safe. But what happens when someone makes an unwelcome appearance, will his secret be out? Long oneshot. D/S. Rated for very mild language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, if I did, I would make more episodes... way more.**

**Long oneshot, not my best but I like it well enough. REVIEWS would be greatly appreciated**

**BTW, just to let you know, a great author named Desiree Phantom has graciously agreed to letting me use her idea of branding (You'll know it when you see it) and you should check out her amazing stories!**

* * *

"THE CLASS IS GOING WHERE?" Sam, Tucker and Danny were standing at the desk of their teacher Mr. Lancer and were staring at the overweight man in disbelief.

"Tomorrow the class will be talking a trip into the ghost zone to learn more about the ghosts that are terrorizing the town," He held up a hand to silence Danny who was about to interrupt, "It's not up for discussion, your parents have agreed to it, so therefore we are going, no questions asked. I just thought you might like to know." He waved his hand in dismissal and went back to his paperwork leaving a shocked trio to walk out the door.

"What are my parents thinking? I'm the only one in the family who has ever been to the ghost zone, and they don't even know I've been there, how do they expect to find their way around it without help?" Danny growled in frustration and without even warning them, he picked up Sam and Tucker as he turned into Danny Phantom and flew them to Fentonworks. "We're going to have a little talk with my parents."

Calling out for his parents, Danny burst into the house. He found them in the lab prepping the Spectre Speeder for the trip the next day.

"Have you even been to the ghost zone?" Danny's parents turned around and looked at their son incredulously.

"Why would you think we haven't sweetie? We are the town's best ghost hunters, and besides that we own a ghost portal." Danny raised his eyebrow at his jumpsuit clad scientist mother and continued.

"So you _have_ been to the ghost zone." Maddie and Jack looked at each other then back at their son.

"Well no, not exactly. But we have an idea of what it might look like." Danny raised his other eyebrow to join the other one resting high on his forehead in scepticism. "Oh, don't look at me like that! We are going and that's final, your class needs to know about the dangers of ghosts. Leave us alone now so we can finish the repairs, now shoo!" The three best friends left the lab in a huff so _they_ could prepare for the next day themselves.

"Danny, we'll need to bring lots of weapons so we'll be prepared for any ghost attacks, we won't want you to have to go ghost with everybody there ok?" Danny nodded at Sam. "So what weapons should we bring?" Danny pulled out a box from under his bed that contained all of their ghost fighting weapons and put it on his bed.

"We should definitely bring the Fenton thermos and wrist rays for protection. If we run into Ember the Fenton phones will come in handy so we'll bring those as well, anything else?" As they rummaged through the box they didn't find anything else besides the lipstick blaster that would be inconspicuous enough to hide in their backpacks, so Sam and Tucker left for their homes so they could rest before the trip the next day. When Danny was finally alone in his room, waiting for sleep to take him, he felt a shiver run up his spine, "I have a bad feeling about the trip tomorrow."

The Next Day

"Are we all ready to go?" Maddie was making last minute checks to the Speeder as she confirmed to her husband that they were indeed operational.

"OK everyone fasten your seatbelts and prepare yourselves for the wonders of the ghost zone!" Jack revved the engine and shot through the portal while everyone held on to their seats in anticipation; everyone that is, except for the three best friends sitting in the very back of the Speeder.

"So far so good right Danny? There were no attacks before the trip." Danny shook his head at Tucker.

"That's exactly what has me worried; there were no ghosts in Amity Park, the town that is usually infested with ghosts, what if one of my enemies got word that I was visiting the ghost zone, what if they're setting up an ambush." Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he tried to ignore the astonished gasps of his classmates. He shook his head and sat back up in his seat, breaking their huddle. He turned to look out the window when he felt a shiver run up his body and out through his mouth. "Not now," he muttered. All of a sudden the Spectre Speeder lurched and the class screamed. He looked out the window and could see Skulker invisible to the eyes of the humans, blasting at the engine of the vehicle. Before Danny could react, he hit a vital part of the engine and the Speeder lurched again, right before it plummeted downwards toward the invisible ground. The last thing Danny remembered before he hit his head and blacked out was maniacal laughter.

"Danny, Danny… Danny!" Danny slowly opened his eyes to the sound of someone calling his name, when he looked up he saw a frantic Sam looking back at him. Suddenly, he was being hugged forcibly (not that he minded it ).

"Sam… Can't… Breath!" She pulled away from him and smiled slightly before it turned into a frown and she punched him in the arm. "OW, what was that for?" She frowned harder at him.

"For scaring me, we haven't been able to find you for hours!" Danny's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Sighing, Sam explained. "A couple hours ago, we crashed in the ghost zone," ignoring Danny's sudden cussing, she continued. "Everyone else was thankfully accounted for, but we couldn't find you, Tucker and I were afraid Skulker had taken you so we looked and looked for you but couldn't find you until now. How did you get over here anyway?" Danny stood up and looked around; he could see a clump of students huddled around a wreck down a huge hill made out of crashed doors from old ghost lairs. He put his hand to his forehead and winced in pain as he drew it back and saw blood and ectoplasm on his fingers.

"I'm not sure, I just remember blacking out right after the crash and I hit my head on something. I don't know what happened after that." He answered truthfully. Sam frowned again.

"Well let's get back to the others; your mom is going nuts." Danny nodded his head as he wiped away the blood on his long sleeved shirt and healed it with his ghost powers. He didn't need his mom knowing he got hurt. As soon as they came within earshot of the crash site Danny's mother heard them coming and looked up. When she saw Danny, she jumped up and ran to his side.

"Danny, oh you're ok! That's such a relief; I thought a wicked ghost had captured you! Thank god you're alright!" Receiving the second hug today that deprived him of oxygen, Danny patted his mum on the back and assured her that he was indeed alright.

"Mom, I need to breathe." Smiling, Maddie let go just as he was once again at the receiving side of a bone crushing hug, this time with an elephant named Jack Fenton. Speaking into his jumpsuit covered chest, Danny tried to escape. "Dad, I'm fine, now could you let go please?" Jack pulled back and slapped Danny hard on the back.

"I knew you were fine, if you met up with any ghosts, you would have just given them the old Fenton heave ho, am I right Danny?" Grinning an unnaturally large grin, Jack left Danny standing there and went back towards the Spectre Speeder with his wife, leaving Danny to realize just who exactly was there with them. When he finally realized that it was his English class, Danny groaned and rubbed at his temples. In this class with him was Dash Baxter the school bully, Paulina Sanchez the most popular girl in school, Star and Kwan, Paulina and Dash's followers, _ahem, best friends,_ Valerie Grey a friend of theirs but a girl who despised ghosts with a passion, especially a certain halfa ghost named Danny. There was also a nerd named Mikey and a few other kids that Danny had no problem with. Not to mention their English teacher Mr. Lancer, who seemed to hate Danny with a passion, seeing as he made him go on this stupid trip in the first place. Tucker and Sam came up behind him and put their hands on his shoulders.

"You ok man? You seem a bit shook up." Danny turned around and looked at Tucker in the eye.

"My parents have never been to the ghost zone before right?" Sam and Tucker nodded their heads, "And I know the ghost zone like it's the back of my hand, right?" Once again, the two friends nodded their heads. "So that means I'm going to have to lead all of these idiot classmates of ours out of the ghost zone without my parents finding out I am Danny Phantom and come up with an excuse that will explain how I know an _alternate dimension_ so well that I have it committed to memory." Smiling sheepishly, Sam and Tucker once again nodded their heads. Danny sunk down onto his knees, "Piece of cake." Sam and Tucker looked at each other, realization dawning on their faces.

"You have to Danny; it's our only hope of getting out." Danny groaned and clenched his fists.

"I know, I just wish there was another way." Danny was given sympathetic looks from his two best friends as he walked back to the group of frantic teenagers, his parents and teacher. Clearing his throat to get their attention, Danny stood in front of the bewildered group. "The trip out of here will take days on foot, so if you want to get out soon we had better get going." Holding his breath in anticipation, Danny was hoping that they would leave it at that, no questions asked, but the slim hope he had was dashed. (A/N *grins*)

"How do you know the way out Fenturd? You've never even been here before." The class around him sniggered.

"Actually Dash, I have been here before." He couldn't ignore the distinct gasps coming from his parents as they rushed up to him in confusion.

"Daniel Fenton, explain, NOW." Danny cowered slightly under his mothers steely gaze and responded.

"Remember that time you visited your sister over the weekend after having that fight with dad? Well, I accidentally knocked his gift to you into the ghost zone and had to go inside to get it for you, after that I returned a couple times out of curiosity." His parents were flabbergasted.

"How come you never told us?" Danny shrugged and looked back up at them.

"I didn't want you to worry." Suddenly Danny was in the middle of a group hug.

"Just tell us next time son, we would have understood." Danny smiled and nodded his head as he was released. "Now everybody, listen up, Danny is now in charge so listen to him and do whatever he says, he will be the one getting us out of here so no back talking, understood?" The class nodded their heads under the gaze of Maddie Fenton. Turning her gaze towards her son and softening her eyes she said "It's up to you now honey, get us out of here."

"Follow me." Getting the class in step behind him, Danny explained his plan. "It's roughly a five day walk from here back to the Fenton Portal, so we have to keep a steady pace, and no complaining, the walk is long enough. We will take some breaks and I will find a way to get us some food, and do NOT stray from the path, the gravity in the ghost zone is very sketchy, who knows what will happen if you step of the trail." The class was rather shocked by Danny's assertiveness and his parents were impressed, who knew their timid and shy son has this much confidence.

Sam and Tucker fell into stride with Danny at the very front of the group and smiled at him. "We knew you could do it Danny; let's just hope no ghost attacks now!" Just as the words left Tuckers mouth, a blue mist left Danny's and he tensed up. Sam elbowed Tucker in the ribs.

"Way to jinx it Tuck." Danny put a hand out behind him motioning for the class to stop and threw his backpack to Sam. She pulled out the wrist rays and hastily put on of them on herself and tossing the other to Tucker, pulling out the Fenton Thermos, the trio stood in a defensive position as the ghost appeared. The class screamed as the three best friends sighed in relief; it was only the box ghost.

"BEWARE! For I am the box ghost, fear me and my cubical containment devices of DOOOOOM!" Rolling his eyes, Danny took the thermos from Sam and smirked as the box ghost threw a shoebox in his direction.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to never bother me again!" The class gasped, there was a distinct cockiness in Danny's eyes as he _smirked _at the ghost, why wasn't he afraid? The ghost's hands glowed blue as he raised a couple of Kleenex boxes and threw them in Danny's direction. He stepped out of the way and pointed the thermos in the direction of the ghost. "Say goodbye boxie, and leave me alone!" Danny sucked up the ghost as he tried in futility to escape. He capped the thermos and turned around. A group of eyes were staring at him in shock.

"How come you weren't afraid of that ghost Fenturd?" Danny rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness and looked at the ground.

"And where on earth did you get a Fenton Thermos?" Shuffling his feet, Danny looked over to his friends. They looked back at him with wariness in their eyes.

"I guess living with ghost hunters for parents you get used to the ghosts? And I thought we might need protection and I found the thermos in the basement so I grabbed it." His voice was hopeful as he tried to come up with an explanation. Everyone seemed to buy it so he turned around and started walking again letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Tucker came up behind him and slapped him on the back.

"Great cover Danny, they really bought it." Sam nodded in agreement as Danny gave them a small smile.

"Let's just hope my luck lasts, I still don't have a good feeling about this whole thing."

"Don't worry about it Danny, we're on a roll!" Tucker smiled and patted his best friend on the back.

"I hope your right Tuck." They continued their long walk through ghost zone oblivious to the dangers that awaited them.

"Break time!" The sound of Danny's voice was like music to the ears of the travellers as they all dropped to the ground in exhaustion.

"How long of a break do we get? My feet hurt!" Danny sighed at Paulina's whining, she was really starting to get on his nerves.

"You get a ten minute break." The ghost boy and his friends huddled in a corner to plan the day out. "So how do you suppose we get food and water?" Sam and Tucker looked at Danny, at a loss for words.

"I have no idea dude; can you even get food or water in the ghost zone?" Danny shook his head.

"That's why we need a plan. I could always call Cujo, he can always find me if I'm in the ghost zone. The only problem is that Valerie hates him." He put his head in his hands. "But it's all I've got."

"Well then we'll have to do it. If it's the only way, it's the only way. Valerie will just have to deal with it. But we should wait until the morning to get it, it's already night and we should get some rest soon." Sam was always the rational one, so Danny and Tucker agreed without hesitation. "By the way Danny, how long has it been since you meditated?" Danny shrugged,

"I did this morning, I'll meditate tonight while I keep watch but we need to get the group on track first, don't worry about me." Danny gave Sam a reassuring smile and stood up. He turned towards the group and took a deep breath. "We have a plan to get food and will do so in the morning, for now, we have to sleep; it's almost midnight in the human realm so get some rest. I will be keeping watch for tonight." When half the class passed out right then and no one complained, Danny walked over to a large rock and sat behind it. Closing his eyes, he let all of his emotions free in his mind and soon enough, he was floating a foot in the air and could hear everything around him all at once. His emotions swirled into one with the sounds of the ghost zone and the voice that was constantly threatening to consume him whisked away. Before he knew it, it was morning and Tuckers PDA alarm went off, startling him out of his trance and waking everybody else from their deep sleep. Unfolding his stiff legs, Danny returned to the group and made everybody get up.

"Food will be here soon, so no complaining." Bringing two of his fingers up to his mouth, Danny let loose a shrill whistle. Before he could even remove his fingers from his mouth, he was tackled. The group behind him screamed and jumped back waiting for the sounds of Danny being devoured, but surprisingly, all they could hear was laughing. When they opened their eyes they saw a little green dog on top of Danny, licking him. "OK Cujo, OK, get off of me!" He said between chuckles. All of a sudden, Valerie stepped forward.

"Isn't that Phantom's dog?" As Danny stood up and brushed himself off he looked straight at Valerie.

"No, it's not; he had been trying to capture him that time he escaped into Axion Labs, it wasn't Cujo or Danny's fault your dad got fired, it was an accident." Valerie stepped back in surprise.

"How did you know that he had gotten into the Labs, and how do you know that Phantom was trying to catch him?" At her words, Danny's eyes widened slightly and he mentally cursed himself.

"I- I know because Phantom told me himself." Everybody in his class including his parent's eyes flew wide open, out of nowhere, Star spoke up.

"You've met Phantom?" Nodding his head, Danny tried to come up with a passable lie.

"Yes I have, on one of my trips here to the ghost zone; he helped me out so I talked to him for a while. He is a good guy, he only tries to save everyone but they seem to think he is the one causing all the town's problems."Danny's parents suddenly stepped forward.

"You've met the ghost boy and you didn't tell us? Ghosts are evil Danny you can't trust them. It's a miracle you're still alive, he mustn't have thought you were a human, otherwise you wouldn't be here." Narrowing his eyes in his parent's direction, Danny growled.

"Just because you don't see the good in him doesn't mean that he is evil, he has done so many good things for the town but all he gets from it is getting shot at or yelled at, he tries so hard to gain approval but all he gets is hate. Hate and pain." Without saying another word, Danny leaves his stunned parents rooted to their spot and motions for everyone to follow; they do so without a word, not daring to pester Danny about food, they had eaten a lot right before they had left, so they could wait a while if they had to. Sam and Tucker rush up to his side and look at him with worried eyes.

"Are you OK Danny? Do you need to meditate?" Danny brushed away Sam's worry with a half-hearted smile.

"I'm fine Sam, just got ticked off by what my mom said. I'll be fine-" Danny's words were suddenly cut off by a blue mist escaping from his mouth. "Right now, are they serious with this?" Danny whirled around to find the ghost when he came face to face with Nicolai Technus. "Great, what do you want?" As all the other students and Mr. Lancer screamed at the sudden appearance of the ghost, Danny seemed, to everyone's surprise, almost bored.

"I am Technus, the groovy master of technology and all things electronic and beeping! I have come to avenge myself in hopes of beating you once and for all!" The whole class gasped and stared at Danny, has he seen this ghost before? They were even more shocked when Danny actually laughed.

"More like the master of long-winded introductions, don't you ever shut up?" Nobody but Sam and Tucker could believe that Danny would be like this around a ghost, who knew that wimpy Danny Fenton had guts?

"It is you who will be shutting up for good when I am done with you for I am-"

"Technus, yea we know, can we cut to the chase, I have places to go." Discreetly throwing the lipstick blaster to Danny, Sam silently crawled around Technus while he was busy introducing himself and blasted him in the back. Screaming, Technus flew right into Danny who had his fist stretched out with the blaster in his palm. He pressed a button and Technus was blasted backwards just to try to fly forward again. He knocked Danny out of the way and headed for Tucker and his PDA.

"Get away from Sharon you battery-life sucking demon!" Tucker threw himself to the ground clutching his PDA to his chest trying to get it away from Technus. Danny rolled over on the ground and grabbed the Fenton Thermos, he jumped to his feet and pressed the button on the side of the thermos and sucked Technus inside.

"I will have my revenge!" Out of nowhere, Danny was enveloped in a hug by his parents who were checking him over carefully.

"My baby boy, are you alright, you got blasted by that evil ghost, are you hurt?" Danny pushed away his parent's hands and smiled.

"I'm fine mom, now let's get going." Danny ignored all of the obvious stares he was receiving from his classmates as he kept walking. From behind him, he heard his parents mumble something like 'I knew all ghosts were evil' and he had to resist the temptation of revealing his secret to them right then to get them to shut up. "Nice way of helping Tuck." Sam snorted; Tucker looked at Danny with an obsessive look in his eye.

"Well, I couldn't leave Sharon alone and defenceless now could I Sharon." Danny and Sam looked at each other mildly creeped out by the fact that he was cuddling his PDA to his face.

A couple hours later

"Danny, how long until we get back to the portal?" Danny rolled his eyes once again at Paulinas whining.

"Paulina, I said five days, not five hours now quit complaining we have to walk for another two hours at least to get safely away from Walker's jail." Behind him, the class started to murmur to themselves. Who was Walker and why did they need to get passed a jail? Feeling the need to meditate, Danny called for a break and went behind another rock, from behind it; he could hear all the kids' questions.

"Manson, Foley, why does Fenturd need to go behind that rock, what is he doing?" Jack and Maddie came up behind them and asked the same question. Danny could feel Sam getting annoyed.

"It's none of your business why he goes behind there, now butt out Dash."Danny felt Dash's footsteps coming his way but he couldn't stop meditating until all negative emotions were all pushed aside or he would be left vulnerable. Luckily for him Sam stopped him before he came around the rock. "He's meditating, so leave him alone." Dash snorted.

"Why does he need to meditate? His brain is the size of an acorn, he has less than I do going on upstairs." Sensing the anger around Sam, Danny flinched slightly when he heard the definite slap of a hand connecting with a face.

"Right, if Danny is dumber than you then I guess that makes me a mermaid princess riding on the back of an enchanted unicorn, because that's _so _true." Coming down from his position, Danny sniggered; he rounded the corner to see a very angry Dash with a huge red hand mark on his face about to push Sam to the ground.

"You lay one finger on Sam and I push you off the side of the trail." Dash looked up in shock at Danny's calm face.

"What did you say to me?" Danny just sighed.

"Look Dash, I'm not in the mood for your fooling around, so you either get away from Sam or I can make you get away from her." Danny's eyes were staring determinately into the eyes of Dash, as he uncharacteristically backed down.

"Jeeze Fenton, no need to get all crazy." Dash walked away without a fight.

"Nice job Danny, and thanks, you feeling better now?" Danny nodded and smiled at his two best friends and beckoned everyone to follow, they had to pass Walkers jail soon, or Danny didn't know what might happen.

After another half an hour or so of walking, Danny had a feeling of dread that overwhelmed him, his eyes became alert and he motioned for everyone to hide as quickly as they could. As soon as everyone was in hiding, a wisp of blue smoke came from his mouth; he huffed in frustration from his hiding spot and snuck his head outside to look. As soon as his head was in view he felt a hand wrap around his neck.

"Real world items, humans in the ghost zone, trespassing on private property and harbouring a fugitive, you lot are in a heap of trouble because that all is against the law." Out of the corner of his eye, Danny could see Walkers goons picking up everyone else.

"Let… let them go Walker *GASP* it's me you want, no… not them." Danny struggled to keep breathing as Walker threw his head back and laughed.

"You've got 10,000 years on your head ghost boy, and these humans get 1000 years each!" Struggling to breathe, Danny felt himself going limp in Walkers grasp.

"Danny!" He could hear the frightened screams of all the others but he had to focus on staying awake. Suddenly Walker let go of him. He breathed in a breath of relief just to be shocked seconds later. He could feel the electricity coursing through his human and his ghost half as he screamed and convulsed on the ground, in moments he was out cold.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Sam, Tucker and Danny's parents cried out in horror as they saw Danny lying limp and unconscious on the ground. Walker laughed maniacally.

"This is only the beginning." He pulled out a smoke bomb and tossed it under the feet of the humans. In moments they were all out cold.

Sam woke up lying on the ground, she sat up and looked around, she was in a jail cell. Everyone else from the trip was with them, except for Danny. She frantically woke everyone up.

"Tucker, Tuck, Danny's missing, he's not with us!" Tucker was immediately up and he walked over to the bars of the door, he beckoned over a guard as everyone behind him listened intently.

"Where is Danny, where is Walker keeping him?" The guard looked at him quizzically.

"You mean the fugitive? He is being kept in a separate cell for… _special_ treatment, we can't have him loose in one of these cells, he'd be out in a matter of seconds, he's way too powerful." The class looked at one another in confusion, why was Danny so special, he was just a weak kid, nothing special about him. Sam and Tucker looked at each other, they were very worried for Danny's well being, who knows what Walker could be doing to him. All of a sudden, they heard a scream. Danny's scream to be exact, they could hear his anguished voice echoing throughout the halls of the jail. The guard chuckled.

"Looks like Walker has started the treatment." Sam's eyes blazed in fury, brimming with tears, she whipped out her wrist ray, grabbed the guard through the bars and held it up to his head.

"You either let us go, or I incinerate you." With shaking hands, the guard pulls out his keys and unlocks the jail cell. The rest of the class stare at Sam in shock, she had guts. As soon as the cell was open Sam turns and blasts the guard in the face. "That was for laughing at Danny's pain." She turned and stomped down the hall, leaving the dazed ghost behind her, the class followed in fright and Tucker quickly caught up to her.

"Where do you think Walkers keeping Danny?" They could still hear is screams through the walls of the jail and the torture seemed to be getting worse.

"I don't know, but we're likely to have to start another jailbreak to be able to find him." Tucker nodded and turned through a wall towards the cafeteria. The rest of the humans gasped. Tucker jumped back through and looked around.

"What, did you see Walker, where is he?" Star was the first one to speak.

"You like, went through the wall!" Rolling his eyes Tucker stuck his foot through the wall again.

"We're ghosts in the ghost zone; we can go through almost anything here, like the ghosts can back home." A few people nodded their heads in understanding, but most just gave Tucker confused looks. He sighed. "Just follow Sam and me, and don't hesitate, just walk right through them if we do." It took a while for them to get the hang of it but once they did, the group was right outside the cafeteria. Sam and Tucker ordered the rest to stay outside, and they went in and spotted Ember. When they walked over, fury blazed in her eyes.

"You two friends of the dipstick would be so dead right now if I could touch you." Sam interjected and quickly explained their plan of escape and Ember nodded in understanding. "You two go find Walker and the dipstick, we'll occupy the guards." Gathering the other ghosts, Ember started a riot like no other, there was food flying, fists flying, ectoblasts soaring, and soon enough, the front doors were open and the guards were all knocked out. The others gathered in the cafeteria just as Walker burst through the doors.

"What in the world is going on 'round here?" He spotted the humans and flew over to Sam and Tucker. "You, you two are the ones that caused my prisoners to escape. This'll be another 5,000 years for the both of you!" Ignoring Walkers shouts, Sam dashed around him and practically flew through the walls towards Danny's screaming. She turned a corner and involuntarily gasped at what she saw. Danny was strapped face down to an operating table; the chains that were wrapped around his body were digging into his skin and giving him an electrical shock. There were cuts and welts slashed into his back, arms and chest that were oozing blood and ectoplasm, but the worst of all was what was etched into his back. Walker had branded him. The word LAW was burned into his skin, bleeding and blistering. Sam rushed over to him where the chains were still electrocuting him and tried to find the button that would turn them off. She spotted one to the right of the table and rushed over to hit, hitting it just after the rest of the group walked in and couldn't believe their eyes. Once the chains were turned off, Tucker and Sam rushed into action, pulling them off and moving Danny to an upright position, knowing that the cuts would heal, they just needed to make sure he was breathing. Danny's body still coursed with aftershocks as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at his friends. To everyone's surprise (except Sam and Tucker), Danny slowly stood up and checked out his visible wounds.

"I've had worse."As Sam and Tucker laughed in relief, everyone else was gob smacked. How had wimpy Danny Fenton held up through all of that, and even had worse? Out of nowhere Walker appeared once again.

"I'm surprised you're still standing boy, maybe I have underestimated you." Danny smirked, actually _smirked_ at the ghost in front of him.

"You always do Walker; I'm surprised you haven't learned your lesson." Quick as a whip, Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos from Sam's backpack and sucked the protesting ghost inside. "I always have friends to support me." Nodding at the surprised humans, Danny gestured for them to follow. "We need to get out of here before the guards wake up." The large group snuck from the jail, luckily without being seen and ran towards the trail, not stopping until they reached it.

"Oh Danny, are you alright? Of course you're not, let me look at you!" Maddie stood away from her son and her eyes welled with tears, she turned and collapsed into Jack, crying, "My little baby!" Turning towards Sam and Tucker, he looked at them with worried eyes.

"Is it really that bad? I can't get a good look at my back." Pulling out his digital camera, Tucker aimed it at Danny's back and took a picture.

"See for yourself man." Taking the camera from Tucker, Danny's eyes darkened and his grip on the camera tightened.

"That bastard branded me." He could feel the pain developing in his back as his body starts to recognize the wounds, a defence mechanism so he doesn't feel too much pain during battle.

"Danny, maybe you had better sit down, you look pale." Sam guided him to a nearby rock as his classmates looked on.

"I can't believe he did that. He will pay for this, the bastard." His last words were whispered because in the next second he collapsed into Sam's arms into deep unconsciousness.

The class was silent while Danny slept. They had too much to think about. What was happening to wimpy Danny Fenton? He was going to sacrifice himself to save them and then he goes and gets tortured half to death. (A/N unintended irony…)No one knew what to think of it. It was a long night before Danny finally woke up, and from what it looked like, he was already feeling better.

"Whoa, guys, how long was I asleep?" Tucker jumped forward with a panicked look on his face.

"Dude, it's been like three days!" Danny's head shot up in surprise.

"What?" Sam grabbed Sharon from Tuckers arms and bonked him over the head with it.

"Relax Danny; it's only been overnight." Danny visibly relaxed. "Now take that shirt off, we've got to tend to these wounds." At Sam's request, Danny pulled off his singed and ripped t-shirt to reveal his extremely developed body. A string of gasps flitted throughout the group. Paulina burst forward.

"Wow Danny, who knew you were this muscular?"Rolling her eyes, Sam pushed Paulina away and ordered Danny to turn away from her. She dabbed at the wounds with expert technique and wrapped them with precision.

"Bad news Danny, you're branding is going to scar." Danny's eyes darkened once again.

"It's just like Walker to be the one who does something like this, at least with Skulker I wouldn't have to be alive for my pelt to be on his wall." Sam screwed her face up in disgust. Tucker walked over and placed his hand on Danny's shoulder, who flinched and recoiled.

"Whoops, sorry dude, but we should get going if we're gonna get to the portal sooner rather than later." Danny nodded in agreement but then slapped himself on the forehead.

"I just realized that throughout all of this we haven't even eaten anything. It's been almost two days! Everyone must be starving." A few grumbling stomachs responded to his question and he once again whistled for Cujo, this time ordering him to get food and water. In moments he was back with a loaf of bread, a box of granola bars and a jug of water. Danny broke off equal amounts of bread for each of the members of the group, gave them each a granola bar and a thermos cap full of water, he stuck his granola bar in his backpack along with the leftovers and tossed half of his bread to Cujo for a reward. Sure he was hungry, but he could last longer without food than the normal humans.

After their meal, the group once again set off, still wondering about Danny and how he was managing to walk with all those injuries. But Danny wouldn't let his pain show. He learned that everyone was happier when they think you feel ok even when you don't, so he kept his mouth shut, baring his teeth and taking his pain like a man.

The day went by without a hitch, though Sam kept pestering Danny about meditating. But they didn't have time for breaks so he promised to do it when they stopped for the night.

They stopped by a huge tree in the middle of the path; Danny thought it was best because the tree bore fruit that was edible to humans. But as he was preparing to meditate, he heard something. The clinking of metal from far away and the familiar blue wisp came from his mouth. He jumped down from the tree he was in and walked to the edge of the path.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Sam was about to come over to help when Danny stuck his hand back to stop her. His face became serious and he put a finger to his lips and to everyone's astonishment, he gracefully leapt off the side of the path. They all ran over and looked down expecting to see him either falling or flattened on something below. What they didn't expect was to see him grappling with a ghost that looked like a large suit of armour.

"What are you doing here Skulker and why did you destroy the Spectre Speeder? Get tired of fighting a loosing battle and attack me around my classmates?" Skulker grinned and attempted to throw the ghost boy off his back.

"No, you whelp; I was merely carrying out orders from a higher power." Danny raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you took orders from nobody? Surely the greatest hunter in the entire ghost zone can fend for himself." The onlookers were once again astonished; here was Danny Fenton, assumed to be the wimpiest guy in the school, jumping off the trail onto the back of a huge ghost, with guns. Danny swung his fist around the front of the ghost, who had risen above the trail trying to shake the boy off. Danny punched Skulker square in the jaw and kicked him in the back several times. Pulling out his blaster, Skulker forced Danny off his back and onto the trail, blasting the ground trying to hit the agile boy.

"Stand still you whelp, I want your pelt for my wall!" The class was disgusted but Danny shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"Once again, ewww, and since you're taking orders from someone else already, you wouldn't mind taking orders from Tucker would you? TUCKER NOW!" Tucker pressed a button on his PDA and a beeping noise emitted from Skulker's suit.

"Go to library and check out book on Purple-Back Gorilla? I thought I got this fixed!" The jet pack in the back of Skulkers armour appeared and he flew off, grumbling to himself about Technus.

"OK everybody, excitements over, time for bed!" Everyone was used to Danny's surprises by now and they all curled up on the ground amazed by Danny. Meanwhile Danny, Sam and Tucker were deep in conversation."Personally I think it's Vlad behind this, there can't be anyone else who would be twisted enough to trap me in the ghost zone with my classmates and parents unable to go ghost for fear of revealing my secret!" Sam and Tucker both agreed.

"We need to find out what he wants though, I'm assuming he wants to try to reveal your secret to your parents, but he wouldn't usually go to these lengths, he's up to something else." Danny nodded his head.

"You're right Sam, but what, all I can figure is that he's in one of his 'I want to kill Jack, have Maddie as my wife and Daniel as my son' moods." Agreeing to keep a special eye out for Vlad, the trio tried their hardest to go to sleep. After a while Sam crawled over to where Danny was lying awake.

"Danny, what do you think is going to come from all of this?" Danny sat up and looked at his hands.

"I don't know Sam, but if the time comes that I do have to reveal my secret, I hope that you'll be there to help me."Sam blushed and looked at her feet for a moment, when she looked up Danny was looking directly at her. His face was serious.

"I will be, don't worry." Danny's features softened and he rubbed his eyes. "You didn't get to meditate did you?" Danny looked sheepish. "Danny you have to meditate, who knows what will happen if you lose control!"

"It's ok Sam; I'll meditate right before we leave tomorrow ok?" Sam was still unhappy, Danny could tell, but he smiled at her reassuringly and pulled her into a hug. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you OK?" Sam nodded and hugged him back, but inside she was more worried about what would happen to him.

The next morning the class woke up early, already used to the sounds of the ghost zone. Taking a look around, Danny noticed for the first time the giant football floating in the middle of the area. Danny chuckled darkly,

"That's Vlad for you, subtle as a flying mallet." Sam smiled, she could tell Danny was worried, her and Tucker were worried as well, who knew what Vlad was going to do with Danny. They tread with extra caution as they passed the football, speeding up once they had passed.

Once they were passed the portal, Danny breathed a sigh of relief. They had three more days left in their way to the portal, being delayed so much; they had Cujo bringing them food three times a day. Danny was grateful nothing had happened to anybody, putting himself aside, his wounds still ached ferociously, healing slowly as Walker had used some sort of ghost drug, not letting his advanced healing abilities kick in. He grimaced as he turned, feeling the brand on his back rub and burn.

The class had once again stopped for the night when Danny felt something clawing at the back of his mind, like he had forgotten something, but those worries faded as new ones took its place. A cold breath wisped through his mouth and his body became alert. He stood up and paced around the sleeping people, afraid to wake them. He turned around and came face to face with the ghost; Clockwork.

"Thank goodness it's just you. What are you doing here; I thought the observants forbid you from helping me?" Clockwork looked into the time on his staff, unusual worry fixed in his features.

"There is not much time to lose, you must reveal your secret, or it will be revealed for you!" Danny stared at the ghost like he had three heads, what was he thinking?

"WHAT?" The whole class jumped to their feet, half of them screaming when they saw Danny and a ghost confronting each other. Sam and Tucker ran to Danny's side.

"What's wrong?" Danny's eyes were ablaze, confusion, sadness and worry clearly shown. Danny lowered his voice.

"You can't be serious, what's going to happen?" Clockwork grimaced.

"The future is unsure, Vlad has yet to make a decision, and his decision could very well affect us all." Danny was utterly bewildered as the ghost faded out of sight.

"I can't do that! Who knows what will happen!" Letting out a frustrated growl, Danny walked over to a huge boulder and leapt on top of it, punching the top as he landed.

"What's his problem, and who was that ghost?" Dash and his classmates and as well as the adults were seriously confused and somewhat frightened, why wasn't Danny afraid of that ghost, and what the hell was going on with him?

"That's none of your business, so butt out Dash." Sam and Tucker ran over to where Danny was. "Danny, what on earth did he say to you?" Putting his head in his hands, Danny took a deep breath.

"He said I would either have to reveal my secret or something was going to do it for me, and he said something was coming, I think, he wasn't clear on the future, he said it depended on a decision that Vlad has to make." He dropped his hands and gripped them into fists, "But I can't tell them, I'm not ready, I need to think this through more!" Sam and Tucker took the hint and left him alone with his thoughts, but no sooner did they turn around they heard familiar laughter coming from above.

Vlad floated down from the sky grinning like a maniac. He flew straight up to Danny and pulled him up by his collar.

"Hello Little Badger, did you have a nice trip?" Sneering, Danny unexpectedly spat in his face, causing the ghost to release his hold of him, Danny fell and crashed into the trail. "Why you little…"

"You know Vlad; I am sick of being stuck here, sick of you spying on us and sick of your stupid plots!" Danny could feel the anger boiling up inside of him, trying to find a way out. 'Damn it,' he thought, 'I should have meditated.' All of a sudden, Danny hurtled himself towards the man in front of him, fists out and eyes narrowed, flashing with green. He attacked Vlad with punches and kicks so fast, that his dumbfounded classmates couldn't keep up. Throughout the whole ordeal, Vlad couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"What else are you sick of Daniel, your friends, family maybe, sick of being thought of as what you are not?" Vlad received many blank or confused stares by the onlookers, Sam and Tucker positioned with wrist rays if need be.

"No, but I am sick of you." With his last word out, Danny punched Vlad in the face, letting some of his ecto-enery leak into it to give it more edge. Vlad flew into the boulder, crushing it underneath him, Vlad stood up shakily, narrowing his eyes.

"You little jerk; you think you can beat me like that, especially when your little girlfriend's life is on the line?" Before anyone could react, everyone watched in shock as Vlad duplicated himself and teleported himself to Sam's side and put a glowing hand over her heart. "One blast and that's it Daniel, so you had better give me what I desire." Staring at the halfa in fury, Danny felt something inside him shift. He suddenly collapsed to his knees and let out and inhuman howl, he clawed at his face as red eyes were trying to shine through his blue ones and his canines elongated into pointed fangs. His tongue forked and slithered out of his mouth causing everyone to let out a scream of terror and shock.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Maddie tried to run forward to her son but Tucker held her back. "What is that ghost doing to him?" Tucker was almost paralysed with fear as he spoke to the whole group.

"This isn't the ghost. This is why Danny meditates."

"DANNY!" Sam was thrashing around wildly in Vlad's grasp trying to get to her friend, but it was futile, Vlad wasn't going to let go.

Danny's small frame quivered as he slowly stood up, one eye green and one red. "You won't get out, I promise you that." His mouth curved into a wicked half smile and he gripped his hair tightly, as if trying to pull it out. The group was shocked to hear a deeper voice come from his body only moments after. "Don't make promises you can't keep, I WILL make it through." Screaming, Danny staggered to the right and collapsed on the ground, writhing in pain. "I promised Sam that she would never see you!" Deep maniacal laughter ripped through his throat as his body began to morph, forming bulging muscles and paling his skin. His hair kept switching from black to white as he lay on the ground wrestling with himself for control. "Your efforts are futile, I am inevitable, you will become me." With one last scream of agony, Danny's body stopped moving entirely, that is if he could even be considered Danny anymore. Putting one foot in front of the other, Danny stood up from the ground. Sam and Tucker gasped in horror and Sam let her head fall, tears rolling from her eyes.

He looked nothing like himself, his shirt lay torn on the ground and you could see the muscles in his legs clearly through the fabric of his jeans. His eyes glowed blood red, he had fangs and a forked tongue slithering in and out of his mouth. His hair was white tinged with green and was floating around his head like flames with a little white goatee nestled onto his chin. He turned his gaze upon Vlad.

"I assume now, I am indebted to you." Smirking Vlad strode forward and placed his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"The first thing you will do is dispose of these humans, except for Maddie." The class shivered, all for different reasons, this ghost had the hots for Danny's mom? Smiling, Danny placed his hand over Vlad's, but in a twist of his wrist, Vlad was laying on the ground.

"I don't follow orders from something like you, half-ghost scum." Widening his eyes in fear, Vlad could only stare as Danny lifted him into the air and blasted him back like he was nothing. "I am through being locked up; I am not an animal who can be tamed, so why bother putting me in a cage?" Taking a deep breath, Danny let out a wail that made all the other humans cover their ears. Vlad was hit dead on by the ghostly wail and energy flowed through his veins, causing him to scream in pain. He flew back up the path, landing far away in an unmoving crumpled heap on the ground. Laughing at his accomplishment, Danny walked over to Sam, the duplicate of Vlad having disappeared.

"Now for all of you, too bad Daniel didn't live long enough to see your pretty face another time, it's such a shame." Running forward, Maddie and Jack threw themselves in front of the evil Danny.

"What do you mean he didn't live? That's still you isn't it Danny? We love you." Lifting his hand up, Danny slapped his mother forcefully across the face.

"Like hell you did." Shocked expressions flowed through the crowd. "Being forced to live in someone's body doesn't give you much room to think for yourself, so I had to hear all the turds thoughts, he feared his family, loathed his classmates and has gone through more pain than any of you could possibly imagine. I couldn't help overhear his conversations, living his life through his eyes once more. I lived through the same things he did, ten years ago. Forcing himself to meditate to get rid of me was a good plan, if only it had worked completely, you are all despicable creatures, focusing on yourselves never even knowing what we had gone through, not noticing the changes. But since my human half disappeared long ago, I have no remorse for the things that I did and will do again, I feel no guilt and I harbour no remorse. I can see confusion in your faces, which proves to me that you are denser than I imagined. Thinking that you lived for two years with your son and not even managing to connect the dots, it just gets even more pathetic." As Danny was lifting his hand to strike the fatal blow, Sam threw herself in front of them.

"I know you're in there Danny, I know you can hear me, so hear me when I say this. I love you, I'm proud of you and I can't let you do this, if anyone should die you know who it has to be." Slowly, she leant forward and placed a soft kiss upon Danny's lips, trying to flow her emotions of love into Danny. All of a sudden, Dan hunched over, gripping his stomach in a strange way.

"I'm here Sam, and I won't let you down." Danny's real voice rang through the ghost zone as Dan's face contorted and his hand turned intangible. "NO, you can't do this, I HAVE CONTROL!" Dan screamed in anger and pain as his hand let an ectoblast loose in his body. He slowly crumpled over and his muscles began to shrink, one eye flickered back to blue, then to green and his forked tongue disappeared along with his fangs. His hair returned to black and then changed to snow white. Confused by the changes, everyone in the class surrounded Danny and watched the rest of his transformation. Sam could tell what was happening and felt bad for his friend, just as Clockwork foretold, his secret was being revealed. In less than a minute, the class was gathered around a shirtless Fenton with white hair, his face was planted into the ground and he was breathing heavily. All of a sudden his head shot up and he locked eyes with Sam, who gasped along with the rest of the crowd.

"What is it Sam, do I still look like him?" Danny ran his fingers through his hair and realized suddenly, that the hair in front of his eyes was white instead of black. "Shit." Sam grabbed Danny in a hug and he pulled her close to whisper in her ear. "I love you too Sam." But then there was the matter at hand. Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom. He stood up and Tucker slapped him on the back.

"Cool eye dude, it's very… Goth." Danny stared at a slightly nervous Tucker and then wrestled his PDA away from him glancing in the screen at his reflection. He couldn't bring himself to look at his right eye for more than a few seconds, it was blood red. Just what he needed, a reminder from Dan, he sighed. Suddenly, he was blasted at through the crowd, making everyone scatter.

"Daniel, you ruined my plans for world domination, you will pay." Taking to the air, Danny flew after Vlad and punched him in the face.

"You drew him out of me purposely, not even thinking about what he could do. You are the one who will pay for the pain you have caused." Eyes scrunching in disgust, Danny created four of himself and started beating on Vlad from all directions. Ecto-blasts, kicks, punches, pelting him with ice, but to top it off, he let out his ghostly wail from all four of himself at once, grabbing the Thermos that had fallen out of Sam's backpack and sucking him into it. Panting with pain and exhaustion, Danny collapsed to the ground bringing himself back together and changing back into Fenton before blacking out.

No one in the group spoke a word, their minds were churning. Nobody could believe that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom. His classmates couldn't help think about how they had bullied him so much, Dash in particular, Danny Phantom was his hero! Paulina was torn between the fact that Danny Fenton was in love with her (or used to be), and the fact that she was in love with Danny Phantom, she could have had him any time! Valerie was shocked, all those times she had attacked Phantom… she was really attacking a friend! All those things he said about just wanting to help people were actually true. Lancer's train of thought was much different, he now knew why Danny had skipped classes, turned in late assignments and left at random times. Through all the times he had seen Danny Phantom fighting in the streets or being blasted into a building, all he could ever think about was how much time he spent doing all these things, and Danny had done it all and still managed to maintain a C average. Who knew that Danny Fenton could be this amazing?

His parents didn't that's for sure. They had spent so much time focusing on their ghost hunting, they had neglected to realize the huge changes going on in their son's life, earth-shattering changes that were creating so much stress and pain for him, no wonder he had been looking depressed. Maddie gasped suddenly, realizing what they had done to their son, she looked at her husband and started crying.

"We attacked our own son, wanted to rip him apart, he must hate us!" Jack hugged his wife close to him, staring at the limp body of their son, resting in Sam's arms.

"You two knew this whole time didn't you?" Sam and Tucker looked up from their hurt friend. They nodded their heads.

"We were there when it happened…" All who had been paying attention gasped slightly. Maddie looked at them in concern.

"How did it happen, how did he turn into… a ghost?" She gestured at Danny's body, "He can't be totally dead, he's still Danny." Taking a shuddering breath, Sam wiped her eyes.

"It all happened two years ago on his fourteenth birthday, you had just finished the Fenton Portal and I had wanted to check it out."

_Flashback_

Sam and Tucker were standing outside the Fenton Portal, and Danny, wearing a white and black jumpsuit was stepping inside.

"I don't see anything in here guys, and we should get out of here before my parents get back or we are going to be in some serious trouble." Sam, who was outside the portal, rolled her eyes.

"We'll be fine Danny, and besides, haven't you always wondered what sort of awesome things could be on the other side of that portal?" Inside the portal, Danny's grin was spreading across his face.

"You know Sam, you're right; I've always wanted to see an actual ghost." Finding a switch on the ceiling, Danny leaned himself slightly against the side of the portal to reach, causing the undiscovered 'on' button to be pushed. The portal started humming and was alight with energy and electricity. A few seconds later, Danny let out a bloodcurdling scream; back outside the portal Sam and Tucker were trying frantically to find something to turn it off with, as Danny's yells still filled the air. All of a sudden, the portal died down, and so did Danny's screams, he stumbled out of the portal and Sam and Tucker gasped as he collapsed on the floor, as Danny Phantom.

After their tale was told, Maddie and Jack ran over to their unconscious son and started to stroke his hair.

"Who knew he had been through this much?" Smiling to themselves, Sam and Tucker summed up the situation and came to a conclusion.

"We don't know how badly Danny is hurt, but letting out an ecto-blast inside himself couldn't have been good, we have to get him to Frostbite." The duo lifted their unconscious friend and beckoned Dash over. "Since you're the strongest you get to carry Danny on your back, we don't have a long walk; his island is just over the next hill." Nodding silently, Dash carefully slung the teenager onto his back, keeping care of his wounds.

"Who is Frostbite?" Dash asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"He is a friend of Danny's, a ghost yeti whose people worship him like a god. He will be able to heal him, he's done it before." A few murmurs circled around the group about visiting another ghost, but soon died down as they spotted the frozen island. As soon as they stepped foot on it and huge furry ghost with a cape and an arm made out of ice came forward.

"Servants of the Great One, and other humans, how nice it is to see you, where is the Great One?" Sam gestured to Dash's back; the yeti walked over and lifted him up. "He has undergone a great battle, he has many wounds on the inside and out, I will have the medics heal him and return him to you in no time. So come, enjoy a feast!" They all followed Frostbite into his giant cave, where they were all given parkas and a place to sit at a huge table. Danny was taken away by some other yeti creatures and they all settled down to eat.

"Why do you call Danny the Great One?" Valerie was the first to speak.

"Because he is the Great One, he defeated the all powerful Ghost King Pariah Dark, and once the ceremony takes place, he will be crowned as the Ghost Zone's new king." A chorus of gasps flew through the room, Danny, a king? "This will not happen until his 19th birthday however, he still has much to learn and far to grow, though he is the most powerful ghost my people have ever seen."

In another room down the hall, Danny was just waking up. Rubbing at his right eye, which was strangely sore, Danny sat up in his bed taking in the room around him. 'Sam and Tucker must have taken me to Frostbite.' Standing up out of bed, Danny nearly fainted, his head was pounding and his vision swimming, but it soon faded. His body was wracked with pain, even as he opened the door and looked down the hall, he could hear talking coming from the dining room so he headed for it. As he looked through the doors, he saw the whole class plus his parents, sitting amongst Frostbite's people, laughing and talking. Confused Danny pushed the door open and stepped inside. Immediately, the room silenced and everyone looked in his direction. All of Frostbites people bowed their heads as he walked towards Frostbites chair.

"We are glad you are awake oh Great One. Are you feeling better?" Danny nodded his head.

"Yes, thank you, why is everybody here?" Danny looked at their plates, "Eating meat, lots and lots of meat." Sam (who wasn't eating a thing) ran over and threw her arms around his neck and crushed her lips against his, soon breaking apart just to slap him gently on the arm.

"I was so worried about you; never do that to me again!" Her eyes blazed with anger as he rubbed the spot she hit, he was still very tender. He smiled slightly and looked her in the eyes.

"I won't." Lowering his voice, he whispered so only she could hear. "They know don't they." Sam nodded her head, eyes filled with worry. Danny shook his head and turned to the group before him, rubbing his hands together nervously. "Hi." Everyone smiled and Danny's parents ran up to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, I was worried you'd hate me." They pulled their son into a powerful hug, causing him to wince and pull back.

"We could never hate you Danny, we love you for whom and what you are." Danny smiled up at his parents, finally reassured of his secret, he didn't have to hide from them anymore.

"Thank you." As soon as they had finished their meals, the group prepared to leave. "Frostbite, do you think we could use the infi-map to get back home? It would save us a few days of walking." The ghost gladly pulled it from the stand and handed it over to Danny, who took it from him.

"You know how to use it, never stray from the path or you know what could happen." Nodding Danny led the group outside, saying good-bye to the clan. With his and Sam and Tucker at the front of the group, they attached all their stuff to themselves securely.

"That eye is going to take some getting used to Danny." Tucker stared into his best friends' new red eye. Pulling his bangs down over it, Danny scowled.

"It reminds me of him so you won't be seeing it much anymore; I'm growing my bangs out." He flattened his hair over his eye and made sure it stayed there before changing into Danny Phantom. A silver ring passed over his body as his blue eye changed to green and black hair to white, his outfit turned to a black and white jump suit. He explained to the group how the infi-map worked.

"I tell it where we want to go and we'll be there in seconds, but make sure you hold on and don't let go." Grabbing the map, Sam, Danny and Tucker let everyone behind them grab onto other sides of the map. "As long as you're touching it you'll be fine." The rest of the group put their hands on the map and Danny shouted out their destination. "The Fenton Portal!" Without a second to spare, the class was off their feet and flying through the ghost zone at breakneck speed. In seconds, they arrived outside the Portal and Danny stuffed the map in Sam's backpack. Ushering the humans through the portal Danny locked it tight behind him, everyone collapsing onto the ground in relief, thankful to be back in one piece. Taking charge, as a teacher should, Lancer stood up and started to push the students out of the Fenton's basement.

"Out, get out, there will be time for questions when we all get back to school, don't bother the boy, he's been through a lot, out, all of you!" The students groaned but complied, either waving or saying bye to Danny and his family. Thankful to Lancer, Danny collapsed on the couch upstairs, lying on his stomach for fear of irritating the brand.

"Are you still hurt?" Danny nodded as his mother fetched the first-aid kit and tended more to his wounds. Scowling at the word forever etched into his back, Danny turned toward his parents and hugged them tight, happy they accepted him. Expecting questions, Danny looked into their faces and smirked at their obvious curiosity.

"So what do you want to know?" Jack and Maddie both grinned ear to ear.

"Everything."

**Took me a while to write this one :) hope you liked it!**


End file.
